Lookin Good
by LukelovesLorelai
Summary: LL story on how they could've gotten together in Forgiveness and Stuff. Friendly competition between me and AndyPrueForever on who can write the best Forgiveness and Stuff story.
1. Lookin Good

**Hello, my friends this is a competition between AndyPrueForever and me. We are writing stories about the same episode. However, they are going to be completely different. We want to see what you like best. This is a friendly competition even if AndyPrueForever and I fight over it. We are friends and we want to know what you think. (That you like mine better.) **

**The episode is Forgiveness and Stuff. It's about the ending where Lorelai says you look good and Luke ask looks good how. So here we go.**

**I AM TEN TIMES BETTER THAN ANDYPRUEFOREVER!**

**Oh, you need to know Luke met Rory when she was six. Thoughts are in italic.**

**Oh, AndyPrueForever even in this competition is my beta.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_You look good"_

"_Look good how?"_

Lorelai wondered how to answer this question. He really did look good. _Really Good._ He always looked good. Should she tell him that? It could change there friendship. Wait what about Max. Aren't they together. I mean they only went on one date and it was an ok date but Luke looks so good.

"Lorelai, Lorelai are you ok?" Luke asked. She hadn't said anything in a few minutes and it wasn't like Lorelai to be quite.

"Yeah just watching the procession," she didn't really know what else to say.

"Ok"

"So do you like your hat?" Lorelai asked trying to make small talk. _Maybe if I find out how he feels, then I can figure out how I feel._

"It's great, I like it." Luke said "My other one is getting old."

"Well now you don't have to go get a new one." _That wasn't really the response I was looking for. Oh, god he smells so good. Wait did I just smell him. Lorelai stop we made a rule not to date Luke a long time ago._

"Well I better go" Lorelai said needing to put distance between Luke and her.

"I thought you wanted to watch the procession?"

"Well once you've seen one procession you've seen them all right." She said as she started walking backwards to the door. She trip over a chair but caught herself.

"You ok, you're acting a little weird."

"Well you know what they say about weird people"

"Um, no I don't, what do they say about weird people?"

"Just that everyone is weird and no one is normal so if you're normal you're weird and if you're weird you're normal because everyone is a little bit weird." Lorelai said rambling.

"And who says that?"

"You know people, I have to go." Lorelai said as left the diner in a hurry, leaving a confused Luke behind.

When Lorelai got home, Rory was on the couch studying.

"Hey what's up?"

Lorelai being lost in her own little world didn't hear Rory.

"Hello, did he like the hat?"

Still she got no response.

"MOM!" Rory yelled.

"Oh, Rory you scared me" Lorelai said.

"I've been talking to you for the last five minutes. Did something happen between you too?"

"No, everything is fine I'm just tired."

"Ok, well there's pizza in the fridge." Rory said.

"I'm not hungry." Lorelai said going upstairs.

"No, that doesn't worry me at all" Rory said sarcastically.

Lorelai was lying in her bed thinking of the night she promised she would never date Luke.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Rory what happened to your knee?" Lorelai asked._

"_I fell off my bike" Rory said._

"_Oh my god, are you ok"_

"_Yes this nice man came out and helped me"_

"_Out of where?" Lorelai asked._

"_The diner"_

"_What diner?"_

"_The diner you and Mia go to" Rory said._

"_Luke's diner?" Lorelai asked._

"_Yep"_

"_Oh, who came out and helped you."_

"_A man in a baseball cap. He was funny; he had his cap on backwards."_

"_Luke, Luke came out and helped you"_

"_Yeah, isn't that the guy Mia said you should go out with." Rory asked._

"_Uh… yes he is"_

"_He's nice I like him"_

"_Well I don't think me and him are going to go out."_

"_Why not, is it because you still love daddy?" Rory asked._

_What could Lorelai say to her six-year-old daughter? She didn't love Chris like that anymore and she did like Luke but with Rory, she didn't think she would be dating anyone for a while._

"_Because Luke and I are friends and if we date we might break up and then we wouldn't be friends anymore"_

"_Oh, then I don't want you to date because I like him."_

"_Me too"_

_Luke and I can just be friends. We don't have to date. It's possible for a man and a woman to be friends and not be anything more. Rory likes him and I can't just disrupt her life. I promise to keep my dating life away from Rory. To do that I cannot date Luke, no matter what._

_End Flashback_

It had been a long time since she had made that promise. She had broken her promise. Not the promise to not date Luke but the promise to keep her dating life away from Rory. She was dating her teacher. What was wrong with her? You can't date Max he's Rory's teacher.

Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed a number that was getting to be familiar. After the third ring, he picked up.

"Hello"

"Hi Max it's me"

"Hey Lorelai what's going on"

"We need to talk"

"Ok what is it" getting more serious

"Your Rory's teacher"

"I know"

"I'm Rory's mother"

"I still know this"

"And we're dating"

"Yes we are," he said. You could hear the smile in his voice.

"I can't date my daughter's teacher," Lorelai said

"What"

"I can't date you Max"

"Why I mean we new it would be hard to date but we are trying. Where is this coming from?"

"I'm sorry Max but I have to go"

"Lorelai wait…"

She didn't hear the rest. She hung up and she felt good.

"This is a good thing, this is for Rory."

Then she lay down and went to sleep it was peaceful first but then she started to dream. A dream that was unfamiliar but so great.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lorelai started to wake when she felt lips on hers; she didn't want to open her eyes because the feeling was so great.

"Hey baby that was a great wake up call"

"I thought you would enjoy it." Luke said kissing his wife again.

"I love it when you kiss me"

"I love you"

"Oh you do. I'm so glad you told me because after being married for three years and two kids I just thought it was for my body"

"Well I do love that part of you"

"Really I couldn't tell after last night"

"Really maybe I should show you again," he said climbing on top of her and kissing her like crazy.

Lorelai loved how playful Luke got after they got married, And how much more she got you know what. Luke defiantly had a talent in that area. Gold stars all around for him. But it was not just sex it was love and she could have an enough of Luke and his love.

"Hey Luke"

"Yeah" he said and stopped kissing her neck and looked in her eyes.

"Let's have another baby"

"Mom"

"What?"

"Mom"

"What kind of response is that?"

"Mom wake up or you'll be late."

Then she was awake in her room with Rory standing over her. No Luke kissing her; just Rory yelling at her to get up.

"Mom you're going to be late for your meeting"

"Oh crap" Lorelai said as she jump out of bed and rushed to the shower

Lorelai was so busy all day that she didn't have any time to stop at Luke's for coffee and food and for him. The only good thing of not going to Luke's was that she acted like and idiot the night before so she doesn't have to face him yet.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen to get her fifth cup of coffee today.

"Hey how many cups is that?" Sookie asked

"What are you trying out for your Luke impression?" Lorelai asked.

"Sorry"

"No, I'm sorry Sook, I'm just a little stressed."

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Oh I got sleep" Lorelai said.

"What does that mean?'

"Nothing I just have to get back to work."

"Do you want anything to eat cause I could…"

"I'm not hungry." Lorelai said cutting Sookie off.

Lorelai left the kitchen leaving a worried look on Sookie's face. Sookie had known Lorelai for a long time and it wasn't like her to turn down food.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Rory I'm home" Lorelai said after a stressful day at the inn. Now she just wanted to sit and relax with her daughter.

"Rory"

That was weird Rory wasn't responding.

"Rory are you hiding cause you just went shopping for mommy's Christmas presents...No, where are you"

It wasn't like Rory to go somewhere and not leave a note. Where could she be? She could be at Lane's but she's grounded, Sookie's house but Sookie's still at work. Dean's, of course her boyfriend what else.

There was a knock on the front door. Lorelai went to answer it and to her surprise, it was Dean.

"Hey Lorelai is Rory home?"

"I thought she was with you"

"No she said she would be home all night"

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled just to make sure she wasn't in her room. She wasn't there.

This was the second time she couldn't find her daughter. Last week her sixteen-year-old daughter stayed out all night with a boy and now she's gone but the boy is here. Now Dean is tall but I don't think Rory could be hiding behind him.

"Lorelai" Dean questioned.

"Have you seen her at all today?" Lorelai asked.

"No, when's the last time you saw her."

"When I woke up this morning."

They heard the door open and slam.

"Mom"

Lorelai raced in the other room, hugged her daughter, and wouldn't let go.

"Mom I can't breathe"

"Where were you, I was worried."

"Mr. Medina held me after school so I missed my bus and had to wait for the next one."

"Why did he hold you after school?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know mom, maybe because you broke up with him and he wasn't too happy about it."

"He held you after because of me, I going to call him" Lorelai said angry.

"No, I'm not mad I just want a nice burger from Luke's"

"You want to go to Luke's?" Lorelai asked.

"Well I definitely don't want you to try and cook"

"Hey you don't know I could be a great cook and just haven't found out yet"

"You've burned water" Rory pointed out.

"I did that once and I think it was cool"

"Whatever can we just go to Luke's?" Rory asked.

"Sure let's go"

The walk to Luke's gave Lorelai a lot of time to think. She decided to just play it cool and pretend nothing happened.

As they walked into Luke's she decided to do her trademark bit.

"Hey sit anywhere?" She asked

"Yep" he replied as he cleaned off a table

She walked up to the nearest table and said, "Hey would you move so I can sit here?"

Luke grabbed her arm "I hate it when you do that, you know I meant sit anywhere there is not people already sitting."

"Oh sorry" She said trying to cover the spark she felt when he touched her.

"What do you want?" Luke asked once Lorelai, Rory and Dean were seated. Luke was glaring at Dean the whole time.

Ever since Luke and Rory met, they liked each other. Since Christopher was never, there Rory looked up to Luke as her father. And Luke looked at Rory like his daughter. And a father would definitely be mad if his little girl didn't come home one night and Dean had something to do with it.

Luke took there orders and went to the kitchen to make there food which she felt bad for Dean because Caesar wasn't cooking today. Which meant Dean might not want to eat his food.

Lorelai ate in silence not really thinking about anything.

"Hey you ok?" Luke asked

"Yeah I'm… hey where did Rory and Dean go"

"They told you, Dean had to go home and Rory had to study so they both left"

"Oh" Lorelai said looking around.

The diner was empty. It was just Luke and her.

"Where is everybody?" Lorelai asked.

"Well you've been sitting there for about two hours I was about to start closing"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll just get out of your way"

"No stay we could talk have few beers" Lorelai didn't know that before Rory left she asked Luke to find out what was wrong.

"Um…" She knew she should go. She shouldn't be alone with Luke but why not. "Sure I would love to."

So Luke locked the doors and Lorelai and him headed upstairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lorelai woke up in someone's arms. He smelled like Luke. _Oh not another dream. Why do I keep thinking to Luke like that he is just a friend._ Then Lorelai realized her pounding head. _Wow, I have a headache. Wait in my dream. _When the arms around her tightened she realized it wasn't a dream. She tried to sit up but she couldn't She opened her eyes to see a sleeping Luke next to her. He was naked, she was naked. There was only one thing going though her head. _SHIT!_

**Ok my first chapter is done. Now the whole point of this competition is reviews so if you like it or hate it review it. We all know your gonna like it. So just, review. Now this is a friendly competition so be nice to AndyPrueForever. Alright Review and go read her story to so you can tell how great mine is.**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Note from AndyPrueForever: I only corrected spelling in this chapter so Sam you cannot accuse me of tampering with your story! And everyone reading this; come read my story! It's so much better than this one! I also assure you it has a different plot so you'll basically be reading a whole different story.**


	2. Life is Great

**Ok first off review even if you hate the story! I read her reviews too. Some people not to be named reviewed her story but not mine and some reviewed my story and not hers. Even if you like her story better, you still review. I don't even care if you read the story just please review. **

**Then I would like to congratulate Laura on winning round one. She is a good writer and she has been writing for a lot longer than I have.**

**I am sorry if my first chapter was a little confusing for some reason my page breaks would not go in but I (Note from Laura: When she says I, she really means Laura) have fixed the problem.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry I forgot about the Disclaimer but do you really think I own Gilmore Girls?**

**Coffeebean2007: I'm glad you like it. I read your story Always and I really like it!**

**Rachelmblondin: Next chapter is here!**

**RockinGilmore: Thank you for your review!**

**Gilmoregr1519: A lot of people say this is like other story's out there but it will be different trust me!**

**Lukelorelaichick: I'm glad you like it. Yes, mine went a little fast at the end and I'm sorry but it's a fast story. This story will be different from yours and any you have read it is because I am a very different person. Some might say weird but if you read the last chapter that would mean I am normal of nothing at all.**

**Glimoregroupie: Here is the next chapter! Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuun**

**Flirtswithdisaster: Well I am a really hard act to follow with my beauty and brains how could Laura beat me. (Note from Laura: Great, you've given her an even bigger head)**

**JJSoulmatesLL: Why thank you.**

**LukelovesLorelai: Man I love your review it was to best. You know what Laura should bow down to both of us. LOL (yes this review is from my other personality)(Note from Laura: Okay, you just scare me)**

**LukeNLorelai637: Very enthusiastic!**

**ChristopherisGay: I'm Glad you like the story but be nice to Laura. (Note from Laura: It's a little late for that one)**

**Lukelover: Here is your update! Also be nicer to my friend, I know you didn't intend to be mean but it kind of came out that way. **

**LukesisHot: Thank you for the review I suggest you go and read And Stuff now that you have read Lookin Good**

**Kelsey: I'm glad you like it**

**Cywen69: I am only 14 so I will not get really dirty but there will be a little explanation to what happened soon. **

**Borncountry88: I'm glad you like my story and I'm also glad that you like her story. Even if this is a competition, we still support each other even if I reviewed her story and she didn't review mine. **

**ProFfeSseR: I'm sorry it was confusing for some reason my page breaks wouldn't go in but I've (okay, Laura) fixed the problem.**

**Karen: Thank you I have a strong belief that I'm the best too. I loved you review and because of it I dedicate this chapter to you!**

**ToxicDuck77: Thank you and by the way, you suck to!**

**Thank you for all my reviews!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lorelai didn't know what to do. She was naked laying in her best friends arms. This was the man she always wanted something more with but promised herself it would never happened. But it did. Only she can't remember anything. Her pounding head wasn't helping. She needed to get out of there before he woke up.

Somehow, Lorelai was able to wiggle out of Luke's grasp. She had to get out of there. She turned and looked at the clock. It was 6:00 in the morning. _Oh god I need coffee! _

Lorelai had just gotten dressed when she heard a groan coming from the direction of Luke's bed. All she had to do was put on her shoes and then she could get out of there. All she had to do was stay quite and she was home free.

"Lorelai"

She was busted. Luke had seen her. _Oh god what could he be thinking. Most likely the same thing you thought. Stop! There is no proof that we had sex!_

"Lorelai what are you doing here?" Luke asked "And why am I naked?"

Lorelai being Lorelai and not knowing what to say decided to make something up "Oh this is just a dream go back to sleep."

"This is a dream?"

"Yes"

"What the hell is going on Lorelai and how can you think I'm that stupid?"

"Ok I don't know what's going on. I just woke up here in your …bed with you, and …naked like you." Lorelai said with her head down not being able to look in his eyes.

"So we…I mean we had… I am…" Luke said not being able to find the right words.

"Well there's a chance but it's not for sure I mean we might not have."

"Wells there's a really good chance that we did, I mean do you remember anything form last night?"

"Well" Lorelai said coming to sit next to Luke on his bed. Only when she sat down did she realize he was still naked and only covered be a very thin sheet. "I remember that you asked me up stairs to talk and then there was beer and then more beer and then a hangover."

"Well I definitely remember that part but do you remember anything between the beer and the hangover?"

"I don't know all I can think of is my headache"

"Ok I have some aspirin in the kitchen let me get dressed and will talk over breakfast."

"No I have to go home she said" Lorelai said as she got up and headed to the doors.

"Lorelai we need to talk about this"

The only reply he got was her slamming the door and running downstairs.

"Well that didn't go to well" Luke said talking to himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lorelai went out the back door of the diner so the wondering eyes of Stars Hollow wouldn't see her. When she got home, Rory was there on the couch.

"Mom where have you been I've been up all night waiting. I was worried." She said jumping up to see her mother.

"I'm sorry I was at Luke's," She said and immediately regretted it.

"You were there all Night?"

Knowing what must be going through her daughters head she had to explain. "We had a few beers and I slept on his couch." _Or lie!_

"Oh well next time you better call young lady."

"Yes ma'am"

Lorelai went up stairs and toke a shower and got dressed. She wanted to go back to bed but her mind kept wondering. What was Luke like in bed? Shouldn't she know since last night they… you know. She couldn't stop thinking about what it was like to kiss him. She couldn't remember but that didn't stop her from wanting to know. She kept picturing it in her mind; she could almost feel his hands on her body.

"Stop this Lorelai there is nothing between you, just one stupid drunken night!"

Then it hit her like a car crashing into her. _We didn't use protection. Oh, god I'm going to get pregnant and everything is going to be screwed up. What if he doesn't want anything to do with the baby? No wait this is Luke not Christopher. He's going to be a good father. Wait you don't even know if you're pregnant yet._

Lorelai walked around like a zombie all day. She couldn't think of anything but what had happened. _How could I be so stupid! _It didn't help that her day was crap. Michel had talked to some of his relatives so he's accent was even thicker than usualLorelai just wanted this week to be over with!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was Friday night dinner. _Great!_ Lorelai hadn't had any good coffee in days. She didn't want to go to the diner because she didn't know what to say. Rory had noticed that Lorelai had been avoiding the diner but just thought of it as Luke and Lorelai in another fight because they're too stupid to get together.

Lorelai rang the doorbell not being able to convince Rory to say that they just got a phone call from the hospital saying that Lorelai was switched at birth. As always, a new maid answered the door. _Why can't Emily just keep a maid! _Drinks were pleasant maybe because Richard wasn't there so Emily couldn't just focus on Rory. The real trouble started when Emily started to smile.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Lorelai asked

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked trying to be clueless.

"You're smiling"

"I'm happy"

"That's not your "I'm happy" smile"

"Well what smile is it Lorelai?" still playing dumb

"It's your "I've got something on Lorelai smile"" _come on lets just get it over with._

"Rory your mother must be very tired," Emily said now ignoring Lorelai.

"She works a lot and I don't think she has had much coffee lately," Rory said thinking of Luke and how he to had been acting weird and even avoids Rory.

"I know that smile; I grew up with that smile"

"Tell me about school" Emily asked still smiling

Well, my French final went pretty well"

"You can't change the subject. I know the smile." Lorelai said. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

"What ever you say dear" Now she was bating Lorelai

"I've even used it a few times myself"

"Mom" Rory wanted to stop this before a fight broke out. It had been a good dinner so far and she wanted to keep it that way.

"So tell me about parent's day," Emily said dropping to bomb!

"What?"

"Parent's Day? Next Wednesday? When all the parents are supposed to go to the classes with their children all day long?"

"The Chilton newsletter came out today"_ My god Rory just needs to give me that dam letter so I can skim the first page before we come here._

"Yup" Rory said

"Right" Lorelai said

"You didn't read yours?" Emily asked knowing the answer

"Not yet"

"Ah"

"But you already knew that"

"Well…"

"Hence the smile"

"Lorelai, you're really being silly. There's no evil plan a foot here. I simply brought up a subject I thought we could all talk about. "

"Oh right." _And Hitler loved all the Jewish._

"I'll try another subject - the color blue is very pleasant isn't it?"

"Mom not everybody can wait outside the mailbox for the Chilton newsletter to arrive and then instantly memorize the contents in three seconds."

"I'd like to weigh in on the blue color subject please." _Please don't fight._

"You have your priorities far be it from me to question them. "

"Just because I don't read the newsletter doesn't mean I don't care about my daughter."

"So are you going?"

"To what?"

"To parent's day!"

"Why don't we talk about it next Friday when I've actually read the newsletter. I guarantee it'll be more fun."

"We could except for the fact that parents day is next Wednesday."

"Wednesday?"

"Yup."

"If we talked about it on Friday then you would've missed it."

"Wednesday huh?"

"Its ok mom, you don't have to be there."

"I guess we can talk about how you missed it."

"I'm won't miss it." _My god woman why are you so cruel._

"Mom it's not a big deal, you're busy."

"You know what, I'll go!"

"What?"

"Why not? You have to work. I, as you have insinuated, have no life, therefore I will go sit with Rory at parent's day."

"I'm not busy, I'm going. I will be there, that is it. End of story ok?" _I can't believe you want to go to this thing so bad, but it is Emily!_

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So did you read on page two about the mother/daughter talent show?"

Lorelai chokes on her food._ Of course. _Lorelai knew there was no talent show but you have to wonder with Emily.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was Wednesday! Parent's day. _Great! _She couldn't even get a good cup of coffee. I mean in all the years of drinking coffee she cannot even make a good cup. What did Luke do to make his so great. Now she had to go see her ex. _Stupid parent's day. _Now that Max and Lorelai were broken up Max had been grading Rory harder than other students. She just had to go and talk to Max and straiten things out.

_Of course, Mr. Medina's class was first. Great no time to prepare. After class, we talk._

The end of class came too soon for Lorelai.

"So you go on ahead ok. I'm going to talk to Max for a second."

"Please be nice."

"I will, I will."

Then it was just Lorelai and Max.

"Hi" Lorelai said trying to break the ice. But he didn't even answer. He looked bed. Like he hadn't slept in days. "Ok we need to talk"

"About what" He said in a bitter voice.

"Ok you can be mad at me for breaking up with you when we hadn't even been on a really date but you can't take it out on my kid!" Lorelai said now mad.

"I haven't taken anything out on Rory"

"Really cause I've read her last few papers and they sound like A's at least B's and she can't get above a C."

"You have to say that"

"Max!"

"Fine I'll change her grades, she is one of my best students, and it's not fair to her"

"Good"

"But I thought we were good I mean we had a great date and I like you and you like me. Are you scared? Did I come on to strong?"

"Max no it's just… I was thinking that I once promised myself never to let my dating life and my mom life to cross. Now your Rory's teacher and she has to respect you and see you and she can't do that if I'm dating you. We're just not meant to be."

"But I think we are!"

"Well I'm sorry but it's not up to you"

"Like hell it isn't"

Max grabbed Lorelai and kissed her. Lorelai tried to push Max away.

Just outside Paris was walking by. She heard something coming from Mr. Medina's room and decided to check it out. She heard the fight of Lorelai wanting to break up. She saw Max grab Lorelai and kiss her. She saw Lorelai trying to push Max away. Then finally, she saw Lorelai break free from Max and smack him hard across the face. Paris ran when she saw Lorelai coming to the door. She didn't know what to do. Although now she did have something on Rory.

The entire school knew that Rory's mother had been dating a teacher and now broken up with him. He was ever student's favorite teacher and now he was heart broken. Paris decided that it was best to leave the part of him forcing him self on Lorelai out of the story. Finally, everyone would stop talking about her and talk about some one else. It had been a great day.

When Rory hears commotion, she looks up. Paris comes up to her with an evil smile.

"What's going on?" Rory asked

"Oh, everyone's just talking about the mom Mr. Medina was seen kissing."

"What"

"And the weird thing is, she looks a lot like your mom."

_Oh no. She said she was just here to talk to him and now they're making out!_

Lorelai finds Rory in the cafeteria. She decided to not tell Rory what had happened. Max was going to fix Rory's grades. It was all over.

"Hey did you save me some jello?"

Lorelai and Rory fight about what happened and Lorelai tried to explain but Rory wouldn't hear it. Now they weren't speaking. Lorelai and Luke weren't speaking. Now Lorelai had no one to talk to and no coffee. Life was great!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ok I know you wanted an explanation of what happened to Luke and Lorelai and it will be in the next chapter but I couldn't fit it in to this chapter so I'm sorry you will just need to keep reading.**

**Please review it. Even if you hate tell me so I can know if I should crawl in a hole and die!**

**Note from AndyPrueForever(Laura): LukelovesLorelai is a cheater. She's taking advantage of the fact that I'm sick and updating before me. So as soon as my throat stops feeling like it's on fire, I'll update.**


	3. Flashback

**What up everyone? I know I haven't updated in a while but I was waiting for AndyPrueForever to update her story! She has stopped writing on all her stories. She is only updating one of her stories. That story is not And Stuff. So I shall update.**

_Purplekirbyshaft: I shall write more. Just read below!_

_ToxicDuck77: You know my b-day was in November and I still haven't gotten my b-day present. Just thought you should know._

_Gilmoregroupie: Here is the next chap!_

_Finding Disco: Wow nice talking to you to!_

_coffeebean2007: I always love to read your review._

_LukeNLorelai637: Wow that was weird._

_Kelsey: Thanks for your review._

_borncountry88: I try_

_cywen69: I hope you like this chapter._

_LukeandLorelaiR4ever1492: Luke and Lorelai will get together soon!_

_PaigeMatthews06: Ha ha Laura sucks! Jk she is my best friend. Its sad but true._

_ProFfeSseR: I'm glad you like._

_ms. Somebody: I will finish the story… when its finished._

**Remember to review, this is a competition, and every review counts!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lorelai and Rory were standing out side the elder Gilmore's house waiting for the other to ring the doorbell. They were still mad at each other. Neither wanted to give in.

"Look, let's just refrain from fighting in front of the grandmother ok? "

"Fine with me"

"The last thing I need tonight is a confrontation with my mother"

Finally, Lorelai rang the doorbell waiting for the new maid that wouldn't last the night to answer. But to her surprise, it was Emily Gilmore who answered the door!

"Hi mom, boy the roads were a mess out there tonight." Lorelai said to Emily hoping she wasn't mad that they were late.

"Rory go upstairs please."

"Is everything ok?" Rory asked trying to keep the peace that was never there.

"I have to talk to your mother, please go upstairs."

"Well …" Rory said. Even if her mother and her were fighting, she didn't want her mother to have to deal with Emily Gilmore!

"Now Rory"

Emily walked into living room once Rory went upstairs "Lorelai come here!"

"Gee mom, did I do something wrong?" Lorelai asked waiting for the blow up that was about to come.

"I try to understand you, I truly do. But sometimes your behavior baffles

me beyond belief."

"And which behavior is this?"

"Do you have no shame?"

"Is that intended as a rhetorical question or - ?"

"Rory goes to school in that place; she has a reputation to protect. You're her mother."

"How did you – '

"You're supposed to shield her from shame not cause it."

"Oh mom?"_ You have no idea what happened._

"Kissing a teacher...in a classroom...on parent's day!"

"Well...they wanted us to get more involved with the school."

"Are you insane?"

"No but you are if you think I'm discussing this with you." _This is none of your business_

"When I heard I almost fainted."

"How did you hear mom?" _I'm going to hunt that person down._

"I have friends Lorelai. Headmaster Charleston's wife for one."

"Oh, that's great."

"The entire school is talking about it. And what do I say, how do I defend this?"_ Why are you such a screw up!_

"It was a mistake."

"A mistake? A mistake? Is that what you call it a mistake?"

"Well I tried to call it 'Al' but it would only answer to 'mistake'."

"A mistake is when you throw out your credit card bill - a mistake is when you forget to RSVP to a dinner party - a mistake is when the gardeners miss trash day and the barrels are full for a week. This my girl, was not a mistake! Do you even know this man?"

"Ah, no, this is the first time I'd seen him and I don't know, there was just something about the way he held the chalk and …'

"This is not the time for your jokes."

"Yes I knew him. I've been dating him."

"Why on earth would you date Rory's teacher?"

"That's none of your business."

"It most certainly is."

"How do you figure that?"

"When it affects my granddaughter it becomes my business."

"I don't want to talk about this with you!"

"I just want to know what you were thinking. What was the reasoning? How on earth did you justify it to yourself?"

"I don't know" Lorelai finally yelled.

"Well…"

"No" Lorelai interrupted "You have know idea what happened. I broke up with him and he started treating Rory unfairly. I want to talk to him and make him give her the grades she deserves. I didn't go there to kiss him. He forced himself on me. He kissed me! And of course, you didn't hear about me pushing him away or smacking him. I would never do anything that could hurt Rory's future."

Lorelai finally broke down into tears. She couldn't take it anymore. Everyone was mad at her or just not speaking to her. She made Rory the talk of her school (in a bad way), she gave her mother another reason to be mad at her, and finally she had lost her best friend and possibly the person she loves. _Wait what?_

"Lorelai?" Emily asked. Going to console her daughter.

Rory listened on the stairs. She was now mad at herself for not letting her mother explain. She should have known her mother would never have done that. _I'll apologize later. _She thought knowing that going down there right now was most likely not the best.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a silent dinner, Lorelai and Rory were on there way back to Stars Hollow. Rory couldn't take the silence anymore. It was something she got from her mother.

"Mom I'm sorry"

"Listening on the stairs, wow you really are my daughter."

"Why didn't you tell me what happened"

"I tried"

"I know, I'm sorry"

"It's ok," Lorelai said as they pulled up to there house.

"You coming" Rory asked seeing that Lorelai had no intention to get out of the car.

"No, I'm going to go get some coffee"

"Ok, tell Luke I'm glad you made up" Rory said and then left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Lorelai got to Luke's it was closed but Luke could still be seen cleaning up after a days work.

_It's now or never. _Lorelai thought as she knocked on the door. Luke looked up instantly. Giving Lorelai no time to think he was at the door and opening it.

"Lorelai I'm so sorry. We can forget every thing if you want to. We don't need to talk, just come back to the diner."

"Luke we need to talk"

Luke led Lorelai into the diner and to her place at the counter. Then he went to the coffee machine and turned it on.

"Luke I've been trying to remember what happened, and then today I finally was able to remember."

_Flashback_

'_So what's been bugging you lately?" Luke asked after a couple of beers._

"_Why is everyone so worried about me?" Lorelai said drunk._

"_You've been acting weird." Luke said. Almost as drunk as her._

"_I have not"_

"_Have to"_

"_Have not"_

"_Fine" Luke said and then added, "Have to"_

"_I heard that"_

"_You sound like a first grader"_

"_No you sound like a first grader."_

"_Whatever"_

"_So Luke did I ever thank you for driving me to the hospital?"_

_Luke pointed to the hat that rested on his head._

"_Oh, it looks good on you"_

"_Really"_

"_Really good actually"_

"_You look really good to"_

"_Are you hitting on me?" Lorelai asked._

"_Are you hitting on me?" Luke asked back._

_Suddenly Lorelai's mouth was on his. She didn't know why but she couldn't keep her self off him. As soon as Luke's tongue was in Lorelai's mouth, she was gone. His kisses were amazing. When she felt Luke, growing beneath her she was gone._

_End Flashback_

Lorelai explained what happened and by the look on Luke's face, he started to remember to.

"Lorelai we didn't use protection"

"I know" Lorelai said looking down.

"What if"

"Then I am"

"Lorelai you know I'm going to be here no matter what"

"I know" Lorelai couldn't take it anymore "Luke I just want to talk to you again"

"You can always come and talk to me"

"You're my best friend and the past week without you has been hell"

"It's been the same for me"

"I should go" Lorelai said noticing that it was past midnight.

"You'll be in tomorrow right"

"Nothing could stop me"

"Good'

"Luke, if I am, you know. You'll make a great dad"

"You make a great mom"

"I heard someone say that before."

"Bye"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There - squash blossoms. All large enough for you to stuff and fry up and serve to the desensitize masses who just want what they know. Hurrah!! Mediocrity wins again!!"

"Jackson?"

"You know what, I'm not even gonna charge you for these. I am not going to profit off the death of creativity. I would rather starve myself than know that my food was paid for by the lowered expectations of the American public."

"Jackson?"

"What?!"

"Would you like to go to dinner sometimes...with me?"

"Ok."

"Ok."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I leave it with Sookie and Jackson getting together.**

**Review!**

**My beta didn't check this chapter so sorry for any mistakes.**


	4. Date Me

**So…it was officially announced that GG is not coming back. I know that everyone has known for a long time that it could end but there were so many rumors that there was an 8****th**** season. THEY TOKE THAT DREAM AWAY! But we shat live on and ban together as FAN FICTION. Together we can make it through this rough time!**

**OKAY I know it has been a long time since I updated but I had the chapter written and my computer crashed so after about 3-4 months I am writing it again!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh" Jackson said as he came in the door to a giggling Lorelai and Sookie. It had been so weird since Sookie had asked him out. _ What do I do? Should I ask her to dinner or is she going to call. THIS IS TO CONFUSING!_

"Jackson" Sookie said, nervous about being in the same room as him.

"Sookie…hello"

"Hello"

"Hey" Lorelai said sensing the awkwardness to the situation at hand.

"I brought you um," Jackson, said putting his attention to the carrots in his hands.

"Ye-yeah, well great. Just put them down there"

Lorelai watched being completely ignored. She had to emit they were so cute together. They would defiantly make a great couple.

"Right. Oh, yes, how's that?" He said after putting the carrots down.

"That's great, that's just perfect. I really like them there."

"Yeah they…they do look good there don't they?"

"Yes they do"

"Ok, well I should…" _Okay Jackson just get out as quick as possible._

"Uh, Squash"

"What?"

"I need some."

"Squash"

"Pattypan"

"Ok, tomorrow"

"Same time?"

"If that's good for you"

"It is, it's perfect"

"Good then, I-I'll see you tomorrow with the pattypan"

"Great"

"YES" _Well that was just great Jackson you idiot!_

"Ok so…who walked in on who naked?" Lorelai said

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After convincing Sookie to call Jackson, Lorelai went to the front desk to see if Michel had killed anyone. Later she found out it was a horrible idea to leave Sookie alone. Lorelai knew when Sookie got nervous she would say the wrong thing…she just never thought she would bring her down with her. But she was wrong and now Lorelai had a blind date with Jackson's cousin.

_I wonder what Luke will think. I mean I might be carrying his child. Stop that Lorelai just because you two had sex doesn't mean he will care if you go out with someone._

Lorelai couldn't stop thinking about it all the way to Luke's. She didn't know why she was there. She was planning on going home but there she was. She might as well get some coffee.

"Hello" she said in a chipper voice as she entered the diner. Lately she could get happy just about thinking about the diner and _LUKE!_

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked not meaning to sound so harsh.

"For the love" Lorelai said not realizing what it must sound like now that they had had sex.

"Would you like something with that?" Luke asked not missing a beat. He knew she wasn't thinking that even if he was.

"Coffee please and before you say no," she said lowering her voice. "I know I might be you know…but I had such a horrible day and maybe you could give just me a little bit of coffee" She said pouting. She knew he would cave.

"Fine but no more after this"

"Thanks Lukey you're the best"

"So what happened to make your day so bad"

"Oh, you know just work and Michel being French and Sookie and Jackson."

"Yeah I get work and Michel is French but what's with Sookie and Jackson?"

"Well you know Sookie asked Jackson out"

"Really?"

"Yes Luke try and pay attention!"

"Sorry continue"

"Well they were all nervous around each other because there was no plan for the date so I made Sookie call and Jackson couldn't go this weekend because of his cousin so Sookie said I would go with Rune or something so now I have a date" Lorelai said I one breath.

"Wait whose Rune?"

"Jackson cousin, why can't you keep up?"

"Sorry"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Lorelai got her coffee, she went home to relax but she got a call every five minutes from Sookie freaking out about what to wear or how to do her hair, so Lorelai decided to have Sookie come over for them to get ready there. Rory and Lane said they were going out so it should be fine.

Through all this Lorelai couldn't help but think, what it would be like if, she was pregnant. Would Luke ask her to marry him? _ No of course, he wouldn't. He knows I said no to Chris because he asked just because I was having Rory. But if he did would, I say yes? Were friends you should not be thinking this._

But Lorelai couldn't help it. She liked to think of Luke and her together. What about that thought she had the other day when her and her mother were fighting. Did she really mean it? Could she possibly be love with her best friend, her coffee supplier, her mister fixit man, her Luke.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh, I'm a sexual harasser"

"Well then you need some false eyelashes," Lorelai said helping her friend get ready. At first, it was really cute that Sookie was so nervous but now it was annoying.

"This isn't funny. I am now desperate, lonely, and a criminal."

"Ok stop talking"

"But…"

"No you have exhausted all your talking rights by being crazy. Sit down and listen."

Sookie sat down now tiring herself out by worrying too much. But she really really liked Jackson.

"Tonight is a good thing. Whether you find out that you're madly in love you or you're not meant for each other, it's still a good thing. And I'll be right there. And have I done a gorgeous job on your face or what? Ooh, I'll be right back" Lorelai said as she spotted something Rory had asked for earlier.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We're going out" Rory told her mother and her best friend.

"Where?"

"We're going to a movie with Dean," Lane said knowing that her friend wasn't comfortable lying to her mom. _I so wish I had that with my mom._

"Nothing dirty, violent or French please"

"Ok I'll tell Michel that, have fun," Rory said giving her mother a hug good-bye

"You too, SOOKIE PLEASE"

"Ok, I'm coming"

Now that Rory and Lane had left, all they had to do was wait for the guys. Which were a little late.

"I'll get it" Lorelai said when there was a knock on the door.

After a very awkward moment between Sookie and Jackson and Rune being an ass they were off on there date. Lorelai could believe what Rune had said. I mean most men found her to be attractive. And some would even flirt with her but no one ever said she was too ugly or tall or had to big of feet.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So far, the date was a mess. Sookie would only talk to Lorelai and wouldn't even look at Jackson. Lorelai had to put a stop to it.

"Honey, no matter how many beers you buy me tonight, I'm not the one going home with you, so I would concentrate on the one who might."

"What?" Sookie asked clueless.

"You haven't said a word to Jackson all night."

"I haven't have I?"

"No."

"I know. I'm just - Oh, I'm so nervous."

"You're nervous? You don't have some guy staring at you like he's Cher and you're the kid from 'Mask'." _I can't believe he thinks I'm ugly. Luke doesn't think I'm ugly._

"I can - I can't think of anything to say."

"To Jackson?"

"Yes, to Jackson."

"Yes, cause to me tonight there's been no 'off' button."

"I-I just - ugh! This place is too fancy, my hair is too tight and this dress is all wrong. And he looks really good doesn't he?"

"Yes he does." Lorelai says sympathizing with her friend.

"I'm being crazy; I know I'm being crazy." _OH, god he must think your crazy._

"No. You're just putting too much pressure on this whole evening. Look, in five seconds I can take your hair down, we can go some place more casual and personally I think you're wrong about the dress."

"Really?"

"Yes. Come on. Let's got to Luke's. You know, have burgers, talk, relax - no pressure, no stress, unless I wind up stepping on Rune which might be fun." _And I get to see Luke._

"That would be great."

"Ok, come on."

"Alright"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After another awkward car ride with Rune asking questions like 'were you always that tall' and 'is it normal to have that big of head' they were at Luke's.

"Ewe" Rune said as he walked into Luke's.

"Welcome to Luke's." Lorelai said now a little happy.

"Well this is much better." Jackson said happy that it wasn't as fancy.

"It is, isn't it?" Sookie said not feeling any better.

"Grab a seat, I'll get some menus" Lorelai said finding the excuse to be with Luke.

"Hey" Luke said happy to see Lorelai on the night she was suppose to be on a date. It most likely meant it wasn't going to well.

"Hey, four menus, a coffee and an anvil please."

"What's the anvil for?"

"For Rune?"

"What's a Rune." Luke asked knowing she was annoyed.

"Please not that question again."

"Ok coffee"

"Please" she said surprised that he offered but wasn't going to question it. "Do you think I'm ugly?"

"What no, I mean…" Luke knew he answered to fast "I mean" _It's now or never. _"I mean you the most beautiful woman I've ever met but you know I never get out."

"That's really sweet. Hey you mind if I hang here a sec?"

"No but why did you ask me if I thought you were ugly?"

"See that over there that's Sookie's and Jackson's first date and the other guy is Rune. He's my date."

"Lucky Girl"

"Yes and believe it or not he is even less thrilled then I am."

"You're kidding me"

"Nope, I'm too tall."

"Doesn't he understand how great that is? You can get all the stuff from the top shelf."

"Exactly, that is exactly what I bring to a relationship. Explain that to him will you."

"Ok I'm really bored." Rune said standing up.

"Sit down; we're about ready to order." Jackson said angry Rune was making a big deal.

"I don't wanna order, I don't wanna eat here. I wanna go."

"Rune"

"Jackson...Look I came out with you tonight under the impression that I'd have fun. First, I get stuck with her, then I get dragged to a French restaurant, then I get dragged out of a French restaurant. God knows where I am now."

"Oh, you're at Luke's." Lorelai said hoping Rune would just leave.

"I've been very patient Jackson. Sunday night's almost over, I wanna go bowling."

"Well I" Jackson was fine with him leaving.

"And I'd like you to go bowling with me."

"Oh...well" _Does Sookie want me to stay. _ "I guess we should..."

"Don't go!" Sookie said finally finding her voice.

"Really?!"

"Yes. Stay here. We haven't really even started our date yet"

"No we haven't. Sorry Rune, you're on your own tonight."

"Fine, I'll just see you at home then – maybe"

"Bye Loon! Finally"

Sookie and Jackson got to start there date and Lorelai got to be alone with Luke. Maybe it hadn't been such a bad night after all.

"God that's nice." Lorelai said looking over at Sookie and Jackson who are laughing.

"Yep" Luke agreed

"The whole 'first date, beginning of the relationship' glow - everything is new and exciting."

"Every joke is hilarious." Luke said not even knowing how long it had been since he had that.

"Every little touch is incredible" Lorelai touched Luke's arm before she could stop herself.

"Mm-hm"

"God that's a good feeling" _God I want that feeling._

"It is at that."

"I miss that."

"You'll have it again." _ You're too beautiful to not have that._

"Mmm... I guess."

"You know, maybe sometime we could..." Luke was slowly leaning across the counter until his lips met Lorelai's

It was amazing, wonderful, and perfect. Since they had slept, together this wasn't there first kiss but it was there first non-intoxicated kiss. They both just forgot the world around them. It was everything they ever imagined. Until…

"Where are the girls?" A frantic Mrs. Kim asked.

"What?" It toke Lorelai to come back to reality.

"Lane said she's with you and Rory. I call - no answer, I think they are at the video store, I call again - no answer. I call a 3rd time - no answer!"

"They said they were at a movie with Dean"

"You let them go to a movie with a boy"

"Mrs. Kim, Dean is Rory's boyfriend"

"Just because you let your daughter doesn't mean I let mine." Mrs. Kim said leaving to find her daughter.

"I'm coming with you," Lorelai said not knowing what to do. She wanted to talk to Luke but Rory comes first ALWAYS!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Well there you go! It's been a while since I updated but I will try to be better.**

**Sorry but no one beta this chapter so it might not be the best!**


	5. Just Think

**Wow, um thank you all for your reviews. I never thought anyone would really like this story. I stop writing for a while and I cannot believe I did because you guys make a lot of fun. Not to get to emotional on you but I love you!**

**Thanks to…**

**JavaJunkieLL4Ever- the dialogue thing is what I do but keep reading.**

**AndyPrueForever- Suck it up! Don't make me walk to your house. I've done it before. I love you!**

**Toots- Why thank you I'm glad you liked it.**

**LorRor22- Doesn't everybody wish they had gotten together earlier. Then they wouldn't have gone through so much crap.**

**-anon-- Yes it's horrible news but like I said we must stick together and work through it!**

**Angelmonkey63- love the name and I hope I win to.**

**Afw- Thank you!**

**Pattywed0606- Yeah but I've been out of practice so I'll get it up to wear the first chap was.**

**Ggandothlover- I know I just can't believe its going to be over. Seven years, Luke, and Lorelai aren't going to be with each other.**

**Luke-n-LorelaiLuva6292- OMG I ttly luv ur review!**

**Allycat1186- Well I shall continue.**

**Angelmonkey63- Didn't I already get a review from you?**

**Xcanncx- Well read and you shall find out what happens.**

**LGandLD4Ever- So did I.**

**Mdaddict-x-Well keep reading.**

**Burgerman- There is nothing wrong with Luke and Lorelai ending up in a bed naked together and I've read some story's where that happens but if I wrote won it would be very bad because I'm only 15 and I haven't had sex. That might be to much information but it's true! I LOVED YOUR REVIEW FOR MY OTHER STORY!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lorelai hadn't been into the diner for a few days. It was one thing to get drunk and sleep with your best friend. It was completely different to fall in love with them and then kiss them in the middle of their business. Luckily, it was late at night and no one saw. But now there was nothing to keep her mind off of what happened. But she had to try not to think about it so she volunteered to help the rummage sale.

"Absolutely nothing" Lorelai said not finding anything to give away.

"Oh come on"

"I'm sorry, I'm looking but there is nothing in here."

"Oh you're kidding right?" Rory knew her mother was a packrat and this would be the only time to get rid of the junk she had put away.

"No, everything in here I wear"

"What?"

"I do, there's nothing in here to give up"

"The red and black halter top?"

"Oh, no"

"Why?"

"Uh, it's a classic"

"It's got rhinestones and zebra stripes on it"

"So?" Lorelai asked seeing nothing wrong with it.

"Tassels"

"Yes"

"It has tassels mom."

"Ok, I've had this since I was 17"

"Ok, I'm sorry did I mention the tassels?" _ This is unbelievable._

"You are heartless and unsentimental." _It's to remember the past._

"And you are a hopeless packrat."

"I don't understand why I have to up root my happy family of clothing anyway."

"Because it's a charity rummage sale."

"I know"

"That you helped organize."

"Ok"

"And volunteered to run."

"It was very, very hot in that room that day, I was dehydrated. They could've talked me into anything." _ Plus, Luke was there and I just needed to get out of there and get him off my mind._

"It was your idea"

"Ok, I am a very sick woman and that should be apparent to anyone." _ Plus did you not see Luke there._

Rory was getting sick of this, so she did the one thing she could think of. She got up and took a chunk of her mother's clothes that she wasn't going to ware and put it down stairs. Getting Lorelai a little upset.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sweater?" Rory asked trying to sort out all the crap that had been brought to there house. Of course, her mother got her into this.

"Over here." Lane was here to help because Lorelai got her ungrounded. She owed her a lot.

"Jeans?"

"In back of you."

"A big furry purple thing that could be either a hat, a toilet paper cover or some kind of dirty hand puppet." _ Where do people get this stuff?_

"Mystery box on the left."

"Hey" Luke said not really knowing why he was there. Lorelai hadn't been into the diner since the kiss and he had to talk to her. So he had gone up to his apartment and just through things into a bag. He didn't care what was in there as long as he got to see Lorelai.

"Hey Luke"

"Where do you want these?" Luke said trying to act like this is why he was there.

"What do you have?"

_What do I have?_ Luke had to look down in his bag to see. "Clothes, rags and some old pots and pans"

"Kitchenware can go in the kitchen and the clothes can go right over there." _Luke's acting odd._

"Ok" Luke says as he puts the clothes down. He headed to the kitchen. Lorelai had to be around there.

"Here Grinch" Lorelai said walking down the stairs.

"Thank you."

"Who wants cheese?"

"Are there crackers?"

"Somewhere in the state of Connecticut, yes there are crackers."

"And the Gilmore house?"

"Who wants cheese?" Lorelai said going to the kitchen.

When Lorelai got into the kitchen, she saw Luke there. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't ready to talk yet. She did the one thing she knew how to do. She made a joke.

"Ah! There a man in my kitchen, somebody call the constable."

When Luke saw Lorelai, he didn't know what to say. He wasn't ready for this. What if she says it was just a mistake? _Just follow her lead. _"You're mom's a fruit cake." Luke said walking out into the living room.

"Fruit cakes by the door please" Lorelai, said feeling better that they weren't in the kitchen alone.

"Good bye Rory, I wish you luck," He said looking at Lorelai "with everything"

"I appreciate that."

"I'll see you at the diner?" Luke came here to talk to Lorelai. If that wasn't going to happen he was at least going to get her in the diner.

"Yes you will" Lorelai said with a fake smile.

"Ok then, bye" Luke said leaving. He didn't like how awkward that was.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Taylor came in Lorelai was ready to help Lane and Rory with the sorting. She went to a paper bag to see what was in it. Something in it caught her attention.

"Ooh, that's nice"

"Put that back." _ Not more crap._

"But it has rhinestones on it." _ She is not my child._

"The point of this is to get crap out of here, not to trade it in for new crap."

"Ok, are you seeing this?" _I am your mother and you have to like this._

"Yes I am"

"No, I don't think you are, because if you were seeing this, you would see that this obviously has 'Lorelai' written all over it."

"Fine, we'll just get rid of it at next year's sale."

"Thank you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finally, Lorelai was able to get her mind off Luke; well Sookie was able to get Lorelai's mind off Luke. Sookie was able get 4 tickets to the Bangles in New York. It was amazing. She, Lorelai Gilmore, was going to see the Bangles. This was going to be a great week.

The only thing Lorelai is thinking about is the concert when she walks into Luke's wearing her new hat and sweatshirt.

"Margaret Atworthy just dropped off three boxes of city council pot holders and begged me to take her grandson. People are getting crazy man. What?" Lorelai said entering the diner and sitting next to one and only offspring, well that she new of yet.

"What are you wearing?" _Not again._

"Hey, we have already argued about the sweatshirt."

"Yes but we have not argued about the hat."

_Just play dumb. _"What hat?"

"The one on your head, Annie Oakley."

"It's great isn't it?"

"As nice as it is that you're single handedly trying to rebuild the bridge, you have got to stop buying up other people's junk."

"The money goes to charity. I look cute. Case closed. Oh finally, the coffee cavalry arrives."

As Luke walked out of the kitchen, he saw something he hadn't seen in a while. In fact, he hadn't seen it in a while because it was in the back of his closet collecting dust. "What the hell do you think you're wearing?" _How the Hell did you get that?_

"A hat." _Why does no one think I'm cute in this._

"Take that off."

"What?" _I'm I going insane or did Luke just tell me to take my clothes off._

"Now that is not yours, take it off."

"But I'll have hat hair." _It's just a hat. You wear one all the time. It's not like you are the only one who can wear a hat._

"I'm talking about the sweatshirt."_ Is this some sick way of telling me you don't want to be with me._

"Luke calm down" It's_ just a sweatshirt and I thought you would like it on me._

"That is not yours."

"No, I found it in the bags of stuff for the sale."

"Oh so you just find something and then you take it is that it?" _ I don't remember putting that in the bag._

"No, I paid for it."

"Oh so that makes it alright."

"It makes it legal. What is the matter with you?" _A few days ago, you were kissing me and now you're yelling because of a sweatshirt._

"Nothing. Nothing is the matter."

"Luke..." _ Please don't be mad at me._

"Pour your own coffee." _I don't want to be near you with that._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well this looks really familiar." Miss Patty said picking up a sweatshirt in the Gilmore Girl's home. She had just come to drop off some old stuff she had no use for anymore. Since she had gotten there, many things had gone wrong.

The first was Lane had called and told the Girl's that she couldn't go with them to the concert. Second was girl's from Rory's school were coming and the house and it was a mess and third Lorelai didn't look so good. _ Maybe it's the fight with Luke._

"Oh, that's mine. Er, I saw it first and then I bought it so it's mine now."

"Really? Who brought it in?"

"I think Luke did and judging by his very hostile reaction he obviously wasn't done wearing it yet."

"Oh my, I wonder if"

"What?"

"I bet this was Rachel's" Patty said now more talking to Sookie.

"Oh my God - Rachel's?" _It's been a long time since I heard that name._

"Rachel? Who's Rachel?"

"Rachel was Luke's very serious girlfriend. It does look like her." _And a lot like you. Maybe that's why he's in love with you._

"When did Luke have a girlfriend?"

"Oh this must have been what, five, six years ago? Did she break that man's heart? It was terrible." Patty said thinking back to a long time ago.

"How did I not know about this?" _I've been Luke's friend forever I would have known if he had had a girlfriend._

"Honey, you had an 11 year old kid and you were just moving into this house. Plus Rachel traveled all the time. She was a photographer." Sookie said knowing they had struck a nerve.

"Archeologist" Miss Patty corrected Sookie.

"Really?" _I was sure it was photographer._

"Or a flight attendant."

"I can't believe I never even heard about it." _I never thought of Luke liking anyone but me._

"At least I think so." _ Maybe she was a photographer._

"Well Luke never talks about it. No one else likes to talk about it because he could probably kill you with that coffee pot if he wanted to."

"Wow. I never pictured Luke having a girlfriend, or a broken heart." _Why can't I remember of thinking of Luke that way. It's not like I always thought of use together. Did I?_

"Well I would keep this hidden if I were you. Well I gotta be going. Trampoline class at two."

"Bye Patty."

"Bye"

"Bye, thanks for the drums" _Was Luke in love with her? Did he tell her things about him not even I, his best friend, know?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lorelai couldn't think about it anymore. She needed to work on the rummage sale, but… it was okay to ask Sookie a few question. All she had to do was get through today and then they were going to New York for the Bangles. Remembering the Bangles Lorelai got a great idea. Since she was the coolest mom ever. Or was it Koolest mom ever. Why do kids do that now, use a k instead of a c, just why. Anyway, why not invite Paris, Madeline, and Louise with them.

They all accepted the invitation and before they new it they were in New York. And somehow in the middle of the concert Rachel was brought up again. And Lorelai was accused of being jealous. Which was insane but true. She couldn't help it, Luke had been in love. Not only been in love but in love with someone like her, well accept for the active stuff, but they Sookie described her. They sounded a like. _ Is that the only reason he kissed me. Because I reminded him of the woman, he really still loves. I'm such an idiot to think a guy like that would like me. I mean he's gorgeous and sweet and funny and perfect._

When the concert was over Lorelai and Sookie went to meet the girls only to find out that Madeline and Louise had gone off with two guys. This just made Lorelai's day. Lorelai went and knocked on almost ever door in an apartment building until she found them. She left with four girls; she was coming home with four girls. However, she had to thank them. Her mind was taken off Luke for the moment.

After a long night, she went to bed but couldn't sleep. She had to talk to Luke; if Luke only liked her because she was like Rachel well then they could be friends. She knew what she would have to do.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All day she looked for Luke at the rummage sale, but someone always needed her help. She had to find him so she could give him back Rachel's sweatshirt. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to take it or not. If he took it, it could mean he still has feelings for her. If he didn't it could mean he kinda liked it on Lorelai and it she reminded him of Rachel.

When she finally found him, it ended differently then she expected. **(I was going to end it right here to be mean but I will continue because I don't know when my next update will be.)**

"Hey"

"Hey"

"How are you?" Lorelai asked not knowing where to start.

"Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled"

"No I should have known"

"Can we talk some where else?"

"Where"

"My apartment" Luke didn't know where this could go. And if they did get into another fight, he didn't want it in the street.

In Luke's apartment, both were silent for a long time. Neither knew what to say.

"Lorelai, you have to know that I am over Rachel. There hasn't been anything there for a long time."

"Oh good, well not good I want you to be happy and…"_ Just stop talking you idiot._

"Lorelai what about the kiss the other day" _You're being to forward. You're going to scare her off._

"I don't know, what about it?"

"What did it mean? You have to know I'm not the guy who likes to talk about things but this needs to be talked about."

"Luke I don't know what it meant or what I think or what I should do. Luke… I think I- I think I'm falling in love with you." Lorelai had never been more nervous or scared in her life. Luke was her best friend.

Luke did the one thing he could think of. He closed the space between them and kissed her. The best kiss either of them had ever had.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I shall continue ASAP. You know if you were in my mind that was really romantic but I don't know about your mind so tell me what you thought.**

**Review. No one beta so sorry for mistakes.**


	6. Stella Part 1

**Ok here is your mother's day chapter. I haven't had a lot of Lorelai and Rory so I thought I would put a few scenes.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Sookie what am I going to do, I mean every time we kiss my phone rings or Mrs. Kim comes in yelling its just we never get to talk about it." Lorelai said finally talking to someone about Luke.

"Well… honey you have to talk to him." Sookie said excited that her friend had finally scene what was right in front of her.

"I know its just… we keep having these amazing kisses and then I have to leave and then its weird and neither one of us wants to bring it up, so we just pretend it never happened."

Lorelai couldn't believe what happened. There they were kissing like crazy and then Lorelai's phone rings. Now Lorelai loved her daughter very much but there are times when she makes her very mad.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Lorelai and Rory walked to Luke's, Lorelai kept think of what to say but came up with nothing. _What if he brings it up? No, he wouldn't do that, not in front of anyone. What if he asks to talk to me in privet? Could I keep my hands off him?_

As Lorelai entered the diner, she finally knew what to say. "Can you take some constructive criticism?"

"No" Luke said surprised Lorelai even came into the diner.

"OK. This place could use a makeover."

"Hmm" Luke said not really paying attention.

"Yeah. It just needs a sprucing up. Like a coat of paint."

"I don't spruce."

"What do you mean you don't spruce?"

"What he means is he won't spruce, that's what he means." Taylor said butting in.

"Taylor, do not start." Luke couldn't take Taylor and his stupid committee anymore.

"Me and the rest of the town beautification committee have been hounding him for years to freshen up the place -- maybe a couple of nice zinnia pots out front, some yellow awnings, a peppy little cardboard pig announcing the specials -- but he's a mule. He won't talk, he won't reason, he won't spruce. You might as well forget it, Lorelai. I'm forgetting it too."

"Finally a Taylor Doose position I can get behind." _It's almost too good to be true._

"Faded paint is a bad reflection on the whole town." Taylor added.

"Whatever happened to giving up?" _ I knew it was too good._

"When standards slip, families flee and in comes the seedy crowd. You got trouble, my friends." _ Like those boys and they're skateboards._

"Right here in River City!" Lorelai said not being able to help herself.

"This is not funny, Lorelai."

"Does anyone want anything?" Luke said starting to get annoyed.

"Uh, yes, I do. I want to know why you won't paint this place." Lorelai asked.

"Painting's a pain. I'd have to close the place for a day -- which I can't afford -- or paint it in the middle of the night -- which I don't want to do because I hate painting."

"OK, how about this? I'll help you. I love to paint." _ Plus it will give us a chance to talk._

"You do?" _ It would give us time to talk._

"Yes, I do." _ We will finally get to clear the air._

"You love it?" _ We would finally get a chance to be alone… at night._

"I want to marry it."

"You have strange passions." _ I guess you really would be with anything but me._

"She likes washing dishes too. She's mult-faceted abnormal." Rory said noticing something was _different._

"Ah, come on. We'll drink a couple beers, we'll sing painting songs."

"Painting songs"

"Yeah, painting songs. Like, uh, you know, the song that goes, um...Grab your brush and grab your rollers, All you kids and all you...bowlers, We're going paintin' today! Say yes or there's another verse."

"Well I guess maybe...if I had help."

_And Lorelai wins again!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After another Friday night dinner, the Gilmore Girl's headed back to there house. Her parents were upset that they couldn't go down to Martha's Vineyard this year. This meant that they didn't get a few weeks off of dinners.

The strange thing was that wasn't what was bothering her. It was that something big was going on in her life and she hadn't told her best friend. At first, she didn't think it was a big deal, but she told Rory everything.

What if Rory got mad? Not that she didn't tell her but about Luke. Lorelai remember back when she first thought about Luke that way. She asked Rory what she thought about him and she said she didn't want Lorelai to date him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Catherine the Great - 1729 to '96. Empress of Russia - 1762 to '96." Rory said trying to study

"OK, hold still please." Lorelai said trying to sew the button on Rory's sweater.

"Originally named Sophie Friedricke Augustine von Anhalt-Zerbst."

"But everybody called her "Kitten.""

"Married to Grand Duke Peter of Holstein in 1754."

"OK, Rory, seriously."

"The marriage was an unhappy one."

"Well there were way too many names."

"Ow! Lady with note cards just look at lady with needle and just tries to focus for one second so that I can sew the button on your sweater and not on my thumb." Lorelai said after stabbing herself.

"I'm sorry."

"I'll get it!" Rory said when she heard a knock on the door.

"Oh, you're four years old." Lorelai said because Rory couldn't stand still.

"Oh, hiya, baby doll." Babette said coming in.

"Hi, Babette." Rory said

"Hey! Do you want some coffee?" Lorelai said getting up.

"Oh, no thanks. I just came over to ask a great big favor."

"Ask away." Lorelai said not listening to Babette and getting her coffee.

"Well, see, Morey just got a call to play a gig at the Village Vanguard tonight so we got to go to New York."

"Oh wow! Cream?" Lorelai asked

"And sugar. Thanks. Anyway, yesterday Morey and I finally broke down and we got ourselves a new little baby, you know?"

"Oh, honey, you got a kitten! Good for you." Lorelai said remembering when cinnamon died.

"What's its name?" Rory asked

"Apricot. He's just the cutest thing. But he's so teeny. There's no way he can go with us and I would hate for him to stay all alone in the house so I was thinking maybe Rory could come over and house-sit for the evening."

"I'd love to." Rory said thinking of a great night of studying.

"Oh great! We've got a kitchen full of food and Morey just got cable so you can watch those four girls talking dirty if you want to."

"Sounds good"

"You're an angel. Both of you -- angels. You have a key, right?"

"We got it covered." Lorelai said

"Oh great. All right. I'll leave ya the number where we're staying. Have a good time. We'll be back tomorrow morning. I love you crazy girls."

"Bye!" Marveling at how fast Rory accepted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey" Rory said as she walked into her house after school.

"Hey, good. I was just about to leave."

"Where are you going?"

"To Luke's. We're picking out paint colors tonight so it's going to be hours of "yes," "no," "yes," "no," "yes," "no," until my world-famous perseverance wears him down and he winds up in a ball on the floor crying like a girl. Wanna come watch?"

"No I have to house sit," Rory says putting Stella down.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luke and Lorelai had been arguing about paint colors for a while. They were getting know where and they had yet to talk. At first, it was weird but there were other people in the diner. Now they were alone and for some reason it was better.

"Good. I've got all the choices set up and while any one of them would work, I think this combo is currently my favorite." Lorelai said finally getting down to business.

"Huh" Luke said

"See? Imagine. This will be for the walls and this will be for the trim -- the, like, edging around the doors and the windows."

"I know what the trim is." _My dad did use to own a Hardware store._

"OK. The colors are actually quite similar to what you have here now, but they're just a little richer, a little warmer. What do you think?"

"Well" _they are nice_

"Wait, wait, wait." Lorelai said as she went to dim the lights. "A little ambiance." _Lorelai what are you doing._

"This is a diner. We don't do ambiance."

"All right. One argument at a time. So what do you think?"

"Honestly?"

"Yep."

"I have no idea. You like it?"

"Yeah."

"OK." _Why is it you can make me do anything?_

"Good"

After Andrew came in with his camera, Luke decided to close.

"You know, listen -- since you have to take everything off the walls to decide what stuff you're going to keep and what stuff you're to get rid of."

"Everything stays." _It was my dads_

"OK, there's a plastic dancing pork chop that says…"

"Everything stays." _I'm not getting rid of his stuff_

"I lost my head over a good chop. You should too."

"Everything stays."

"Ok. Everything stays."

"You know, this place hasn't been painted since my dad was alive."

"No, I didn't know that." Lorelai loved it when Luke would talk to her about his family. She knew he didn't talk to anyone about them so it made her special. It meant he trusted her like she trusted him.

"He painted it before he opened it and once more when the roof caved in one winter. I think that's probably it."

"The paint lasted a long time. He got his money's worth."

"Yep. He really loved this place, you know. This store was his life. Mine too, I guess. I spent every minute I wasn't in school here. I spent a lot of minutes I was supposed to be in school in here too."

"How come you opened a diner? Why didn't you keep it a hardware store?"

'I don't know. I didn't love the hardware business the way my dad did, and, you know, I knew how to cook, so I just thought a diner would be more...fun."

"That's a hard word for you to say." Lorelai said laughing; she loved this side of Luke.

"Yeah. I just always wanted to work here. Just where Dad did." Luke loved that he could share this with her. He didn't tell this to many people.

"God that's nice. To be so -- I don't know -- connected to your dad. That's -- I would have loved that."

"Well you've got that with Rory."

"Yeah...I guess so." Thinking of Rory made her feel horrible knowing here she was falling for a guy and Rory knew nothing about it.

"You know, I still think there's a spot on the wall somewhere where my dad took an order one day when he ran out of paper." Luke said thinking of changing the subject.

"Really? Where?"

"I don't know. Behind the counter maybe. Next to the door. On the right side." Luke said trying to remember.

"Oh. Huh. Here it is" Lorelai said sitting down "Three hammers, Phillips-head screwdrivers --"

"And three boxes of nails in assorted sizes." Luke finished "I've seen it from time to time." Luke said laughing, "Yeah, well, I guess it is time for a little spruce."

"Yeah, it is. But let's not spruce this particular spot." Lorelai said knowing it meant something to him like when something is between Lorelai and Rory.

"That sounds good."

They heard a noise from outside. Luke was about to get up when he saw Taylor but Lorelai told him not to. Just like she said the crowd went away.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome," Lorelai whispered.

They both started to breath heavy. It was going to happen again. Luke leaned in and there lips met. Every time there kisses got better. They were more urgent. They needed each other a little bit more. Finally, they broke the kiss.

"I should go" Lorelai said getting up and almost running out the diner.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lorelai knew that she had no one to blame but herself this time. She left on her own. There was no call, no Mrs. Kim, it was her. She got scared and ran from the best kiss of her life. Now how could she face him? Before there was an excuse but now, he knew that she was afraid. But that was such a great kiss…

"Stellaaaaaaaaaa" Lorelai yelled as she noticed that the chick was not in her cage.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lorelai freaked out, she didn't know what to do. She called the first person that came to mind.

"Luke? Stella got out and I don't know -- do I put seed on the floor? Do I make cheeping sounds? Or do I pull a Lucy Ricardo and walk like a chicken so she thinks I'm her mother?"

"Who the hell is this?" _who is this crazy person._

"What do you mean who is this? It's Lorelai. Who else would call you looking for her baby chick?"

'You're right. I'm the idiot. Go on."

"Could you come over here, please, and help me?"

"Uh, yeah, OK. I'll be right over." _ Does she want to…? No, she doesn't, but she doesn't have a chick._

"OK, hurry!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Luke stored at Lorelai's door he was nervous. What would happen? Would it change there friendship?

Luke finally knocked on the door.

"Thank God. Get in here." Lorelai said pulling Luke into her house by his coat.

_Maybe she does want this. _Of course, Luke being a man he did the one thing he could think of. He kissed her.

He just pressed her against the door and kissed her. It was hot and hard and there was no room in between them. All he could think to do was press himself up against her. He heard her moan when he started to move his hands all over her body. He had finally lost control. He couldn't help himself, there she was. The woman he had always been in love with and he couldn't help it.

"What was that?" Luke asked as he pulled away. There was something making a cheeping sound.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**That's all for now. I needed to break up this episode because the chapter would be to long so I'll update soon!**

**No one Beta again sorry!**


	7. Admit it

**This update has been a long time coming so enjoy.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"_What was that?" Luke asked as he pulled away. There was something making a cheeping sound._

"What was wha…Stella?" Lorelai said diving at a yellow fuzz ball.

"You really do have a chick in hear." Luke said suddenly embarrassed.

"Yeah will you help me catch it?" Lorelai asked running after Stella. At the moment she had forgotten what Luke had just did. Rory would kill her if she lost her mid term.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I swear she went over there," Lorelai said.

"We looked over there." Luke said by the fireplace.

"Well, she went under that chair and she didn't come out." Lorelai said trying to reason

"We moved the chair; we searched the floor, nothing."

"Well then she went under the chair and through a hole in the floor."

"There is no hole in the floor."

"Well maybe there was a hole in the floor and she crawled through it and fixed it."

"So she's s super intelligent chick with great physical and deductive skills?" _where does she come up with this stuff._

"Yes." _Anything is possible._

"Oh, this is not a chick I want to find."

"Hey Luke what was that earlier." Lorelai remembering what he had done. She love the way he felt against her.

"It was…it was just…I don't know"

Lorelai decided to toy with him. "You remember when we slept together"

"Not everything but we were really drunk"

"Don't you ever wonder what it was like?" Lorelai said getting up and sitting next to Luke on the floor.

"I-I"

"Well I guess we no a little because of that kiss earlier. Do you think it was like that or harder? Because my dirty little secret is," She said leaning over to whisper in his ear. "I like hard"

Luke was stunned, but Lorelai was more shocked at what she had said. She knew she was making Luke hard but she didn't no she was making herself hot. She was killing both of them.

"Lorelai I"

"Yes" She said as she ran her hand up and down is leg getting close to him every time.

"Lorelai…Stella"

"What?" Lorelai asked suddenly confused.

"There" Luke said getting up and chasing after her with Lorelai behind him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I know staples are bad but what about super glue?" Lorelai asked while putting Stella back in her cage. _ How did you get out in the first place?_

"Ask Stella," Luke said coming in to the kitchen after cleaning up a bit. At least nothing was broken.

"I don't think she is too fond of the idea but you can't blame a girl for trying."

"Yeah well I should go" Luke said pointing towards the door.

"Yeah"

Neither of them moved. Luke didn't want to leave and Lorelai didn't want him to leave. So they just stood there looking at each other. They slowly started to lean in and finally they met in a passionate kiss. A kiss that could kick any other kisses ass.

They started to move towards the stairs, kissing hungrily all the way. They were both weak and couldn't control themselves. Touching each other everywhere the could. They were almost to the stairs and they knocked into something.

_CRASH!!!_

They jumped apart at the sound. It was Lorelai's Lemon lamp and it was now on the ground in pieces.

"Hey Mom I heard a crash did you breaks somethi…" Rory said coming into the room. She had to stop when she saw the to breathless adults next to a broken lamp. "Oh…I think you to can handle it bye." Rory left realizing what had happened.

"I should go" Luke said after the teen exited.

"No Luke we need to talk. This can't just keep happening."

"What can't keep happening?" Luke asked afraid of her answer.

"This, us, this thing that were doing. You can't just kiss me and then pretend it didn't happen. I can't forget it, I won't forget it."

"Lorelai I don't want you to forget it, just as much as I don't want to forget it. We wouldn't have to pretend anything if people would stop interrupting us."

"Luke you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you over this, I need to know what it means."

Luke couldn't answer because he didn't know want it meant. Yes, he wanted her and he had been in love with her for years but he couldn't tell her that. He would rather have Lorelai in his life as just a friend then to not have her at all.

"Luke, please say something" Lorelai pleaded

"I don't know"

"What?"

"Lorelai I don't know what it meant all I know is I want you as a friend but it's gotten to hard to be around you."

"What does that mean?"

"Mom" Rory ran in again. She knew she had a chance of walking in on something but she didn't care at that point. "Mom I can't find Apricot."

"That's it we are not animal people," Lorelai said as her and Rory ran out the door but Lorelai stopped and turned around. "Can we please talk soon?"

"We have to get the paint sometime"

With that, Lorelai ran out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The night before had been a long one and today wasn't helping. After going to the inn and dealing with Michel, Lorelai went into the kitchen to talk to a friend. It started normal, just Lorelai telling Sookie about her night but then the conversation turned.

"Luke killed it." Lorelai said referring to her lemon lamp.

"What was Luke doing at your house?"

"Helping me find Stella" Lorelai said leaving out the part about the kissing. It would just get Sookie worked up over nothing. She just didn't know what Luke was thinking. _It's gotten to hard to be around you. _What did he mean?

"Why did you call Luke?"

"I don't know"

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I thought you would be with Jackson"

"Why not Andrew, he live right around the corner or Patty, she raise chickens."

"Sookie make a point and make it fast!"

"You called Luke, doesn't it mean something to you. I mean after all these years." Sookie couldn't take it anymore. She had been trying to get Lorelai to open her eyes for years now.

"Sookie, Luke and I are just friends ok" Lorelai was mad, if it wasn't hard enough thinking about him all the time. She didn't need other people to talk about him. Why could she admit she liked him to herself but not to other people?

"Oh don't be mad at me"

"I'm not mad I just have to work." With that, Lorelai left the kitchen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lorelai I asked you a question?" Emily said chasing Lorelai into the kitchen.

"He was helping me find the bird mom" _I need to stop telling people about that stupid bird._

"Really?"

"Yes, really." _Do we have to talk about him? I was just getting him out of my head._

"And how did he know that the bird was missing? What, was he strolling by your house and he heard your plaintive cries for help?"

"Mom."

"Or the helpless cheep of a chick in trouble?"

"I called him, Mom. OK? I called him and asked him to come over and help me look for the bird. OK?"_ What is it with everyone and accusing me of being with him?_

"It seems like this man is always around when you're in trouble."_ Why is she keeping it a secret?_

"He's a good friend."

"Oh, please."

"Do we have to discuss this?"

"Lorelai, I'm getting a little tired of being lied to."

"Apparently we do."

"This man was at Rory's birthday party, he came to the hospital with you, he's the male lead in every story you tell, you go to the diner every single day. I've seen the way he looks at you, the way you look at him. I'm not a fool."

"Mom, please."

"Why do you treat me like I don't have a clue in the world as to what is going on in your life? Now I'm asking you, as a favor, if you have any respect for me at all as your mother, just tell me. Do you have feelings for this man?"

"Ok yes I do. I might even love the guy but I haven't had the chance to think about it."_ Oh My God!!!!!_

"Thank you. I'm glad you were finally honest with me. Now we can discuss what on earth you could possibly be thinking. Don't forget the ice."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, you're sure we need this many cans?"

"Oh, yeah, you need enough for two coats and touchups and little spots. No, I'm not sure." Lorelai was surprised it wasn't weird between them at all. They just fit together and they worked.

"Well we got the paint and the brushes and the tarps and all the other stuff the paint guy said we'd need, so I guess we're ready."

"Yes we are."

"The only thing left to do is figure out when."

"How about Friday?"

"Friday?"

"Yeah, I mean, you don't want the stuff sitting around. I don't know if paint goes bad, but judging by the smell of it when it's fresh, rotten paint would be really gross."

"Don't you have dinner with your folks on Friday?"

"Well, yeah, but I can get out early for a special occasion and it would give us a chance to talk." Lorelai said hoping he would understand.

"Friday seems like a great day to talk."

"Good." Lorelai said waving good-bye and finding her favorite daughter.

"So everything good between you and Luke" Rory asked.

"It seems to be that way.

"Good"

"So diner thoughts?"

"Lets have some."

"Ok but lets stop at the market first."

As they were getting some fruit and a motorcycle pulled up.

"Hey nice shirt" a guy called to Lorelai.

"Thanks"

"Take it off"

Lorelai was about to turn around and give the guy a piece of her mind when she heard Rory.

"DAD!"

"Christopher"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Read and Review!**


	8. I Hate Bush

**Thanks to all the reviews, hope you like it.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lorelai stumbled up stairs in her dark house. Now her plan for tonight had be changed and not in a good way. Christopher showed up and it made Lorelai feel dirty. She just didn't want to deal with whatever trouble he was about to start.

She entered her bathroom and tripped over the trashcan. That's what she gets for not turning on the light. All she wanted to do was take a shower and get some rest since she never got any dinner.

Thinking of a nice warm shower, she got up, turned on the light, and went to clean up the mess she had made. It had been weeks since she had empted out the bathroom garbage. As she started to pick up the trash and return in to its home, something caught her attention. The old pregnancy test she had taken after everything had happened.

It was the third test she had taken just to make sure. At least Luke and she wouldn't have to deal with a baby since all three had been negative. Bringing Luke back into her brain she had to wonder how Luke would feel about Chris being here and staying in her house. Would he be mad? Would this change how he felt, which she didn't understand.

"Mom" She heard her daughters' voice yell from downstairs. Relief rushed over body because Rory was home. She didn't trust Chris on his bike. This was the man who crashed his car just hours after getting it.

"I'm up here, in the bathroom" Lorelai called back trying to finishing her job and hiding the test.

"Hey, why are you hiding up here?" Chris said walking into the room.

"Not hiding just picking up a mess." Lorelai answered getting up.

"Well Rory said I could take a shower if I wanted, if that's ok with you," Chris said catching on that she was not to happy. "What's up Lore?"

"Why are you here?"

"I told you, I was on my way to see my parents and I thought I would stop and see you and Rory." Chris explained again.

"You thought you could stop and see your daughter and me. Your first thought should be your daughter not me, not your parents but your daughter. Do you even remember what she looks like?"

"I was just with her."

"Whatever the towels are in the closet and the shower is easy to work." Lorelai said leaving the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lorelai came downstairs to see her daughter covering the couch in blankets. Trying to make their lumpy couch comfortable. "Was the couch cold?" Lorelai asked trying to act normal.

"I just can't believe he's here. He looks good doesn't he?" Rory said excited.

"He looks good." Christopher always looked good but he wasn't what she wanted anymore.

"I like his hair shorter."

"Short is nice." Lorelai said trying to follow the rule if you have noting nice to say, say noting at all.

"Do you think he'll stay long?" Rory said hoping that he had finally changed.

"Wouldn't bet a lot of money on it." She had failed at her quest but how could she let Rory get her hopes up.

"Maybe we can get him to stay for a couple of weeks."

"Absolutely… by weighting him down with blankets." Lorelai new this wasn't going to last long. He was here but there had to be a reason behind it.

"I just want him to be comfortable." Rory said still fixing the couch.

"He's gonna come and go as he pleases babe, you know that." Lorelai had spent years trying to change Chris. It just wasn't going too happened.

"Yeah, I know." Rory sad that her mother and father could never work it out. In the back of her head, she always wanted her mom and dad together, just like every other kid.

"And no amount of bedding is gonna change that." Lorelai said trying to get Rory prepared for what was bond to happen.

"Yeah, but he's never been to Stars Hollow before." Rory said trying to get her mother to have hope. At this point Rory had forgotten the diner owner her mother was head over heals in love with.

"I know."

"Well that means something's got to be different right?"

"Why don't you just enjoy the time you've got ok?" Lorelai said knowing there was no debating with Rory. She was excessively good at any subject.

"Yeah, ok. I still think something is different though." Rory said heading into the kitchen.

"That is the worst shower I have ever had. Water pressure keeps changing every two seconds. I'm fixing it tomorrow." Chris said coming downstairs. His hair was still wet from the shower.

"Hey you stay away from my shower." Only Luke was allowed to fix her shower, which she needed to remember to ask him.

"We ordered Chinese food. It should be here any minute." Rory said

"Good, I'm starving."

"Here" Lorelai said handing him a cup of coffee

"Hey, how's Diane?" Rory asked remembering her dad's last girlfriend.

"Uh, Diane is ancient history." Rory didn't need to know of the many other girls after Diane.

"When I met her at Easter you said she could be the one."

"The one to be gone by Memorial Day." Chris thinking of her, she was nothing like Lorelai.

"You're worse than mom." Rory said knowing that her mother had had trouble in her love life as well.

"Low blow" Lorelai had found the man she wanted.

"Can't keep a feller happy?" Chris asked knowing very well that she could.

"Oh I keep them happy. I keep them very happy."

"Ok, now. Don't get gross." Rory said not wanting to think of that.

"Yeah you're upsetting us." Chris said. He had missed Lorelai so much.

"I'm gonna go study before the food gets here." Rory said heading to her bedroom. Maybe if her parents had, a chance to talk thing could change and he wouldn't leave.

"What? Tomorrow's Saturday."

"I know, I like to get my weekend homework done and out of the way by Saturday night so then I can do extra-credit stuff on Sunday," Rory said getting to work.

"Don't look at me." Lorelai never studied like Rory did. She didn't even remembering studying at all.

"She's a great kid Lore. I wish I could say I see more of myself in her other than we have similar left ear lobes, but she's all you, chip off the old...perfect block." Chris said looking into her eyes.

"Why the hell are you here?" Not like how he was hitting her.

"Behold the queen of the subtle transition." Christopher thought he had already answered her question.

"Why are you here?"

"You're gonna force me to lawyer up officer." Chris said trying to get Lorelai to calm down.

"Christopher." Lorelai was not in the mood.

"Ok look. I've been making some changes; especially my career and I think I finally have all my ducks lined up in a row."

"You're opening a shooting gallery." Lorelai said trying to make since of what he was saying.

"I've been tying up loose ends in my life."

"Do they make that much string?"

"You know you've always had that verbal thing, quick mind - it's annoying." Chris said trying to get her to listen to him.

"So you've been tying up loose ends."

"I don't know how much your dad has told you but I'm on the verge of kind of a big success, its for real this time. I've got a company with an actual cash flow, I've got employees, I've got an accountant for God's sake. He wears a tie and says words like 'fiduciary' and 'ironically'. I mean it's for real this time Lore." Chris said trying to make her believe him.

"I would love to believe it is." Lorelai said knowing that she can't. He had made to many mistakes.

"Why does your dad have more faith in my than you." Chris said with a sigh.

"My father hit his head surfing Rincon a couple of years ago. His judgment is a little off." Not understanding why her father had faith in him. He didn't have faith in him when she got pregnant.

"So you have zero faith?" Chris said not ready to hear the answer.

"I've known you since I was six Chris. You're the guy that crashed his Porsche two hours after his parents gave it to him for his 16th birthday." Lorelai telling him what she had thought earlier.

"And you were the girl in the Pinky Atascadero t-shirt sitting right next to me." He could always remember what she had on.

"Horrified"

"Think again." Chris said seeing past her lie.

"Alright, having a blast then horrified."

"Just listen to me will you?"

"I'm listening to you. Your life is back on track, I think that's great. And I appreciate you coming all the way out here, for the very first time might I add, to tell us that."

"I didn't come out here just to tell you that."

"No?" Lorelai said not surprised. She knew something was coming.

"There's some things I need to do...to take care of." He said with another sigh.

"Like?" Lorelai was ready for everything.

"I haven't been enough a part of Rory's life. So I want to be around more, to be a pal she can depend on. I mean I'm not crazy, I know there's already a life going on here and God knows she doesn't need anyone besides you but...if you give me a chance..."

"I've always had the door to Rory open for you." Christopher had to know that. Lorelai would never take his daughter away.

"I know."

"You've hardly ever used it." Lorelai said knowing she had hit his spot

"Well I want to use it now. Is that ok?"

"Of course it is." Lorelai said almost happy that he had come.

"Good." Chris said that now was his chance to not only get Rory but her mother too.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since Rory had asked Chris to Dean's softball game, she did not have to deal with him. So she just went on with her day of work. She went to talk to Sookie about the whole thing. It was Christopher and he wasn't going to change. There had to be something he wasn't telling her. That's when it hit her.

LUKE!

Luke was pitching for the other team. He was at the softball game and so was Christopher. What would Luke think?

"Lorelai, Looooreliaaaaaa" Sookie said trying to get her attention.

"Oh my god I have to go." Lorelai said running out of the kitchen.

"Ok that was weird and this will make Michel mad and I don't want to have to deal with that." Sookie said calling after her.

Lorelai got to the park as fast as she could. When she got there, Dean was talking to Rory and Chris, which gave her time to talk to Luke. She waved him over from the pitchers mound making his team mad that they had to wait for another player. Dean was already wasting time.

"Hey" He said after telling his team to shut up.

"Hey, how are you?" Lorelai asked trying to act normal.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Knowing very well, she was.

"Well everyone needs a day off." Lorelai said.

"Uh huh, Lorelai what's going on?"

Lorelai knew she couldn't lie to Luke because he knew her way to well. She just didn't want it to be weird.

"Well you know Rory's here"

"Yeah she is almost every weekend. Here to support the bagboy I guess"

"Well you see the guy with her"

"Yeah" Luke said unsure were this was going.

"That's her dad and he just showed up her last night so I didn't invite him or anything it was a big surprise and really big surprise and I didn't want you to think it was something that it wasn't because it's not a something. It's a big nothing not even a little something. So I…"

"Lorelai" Luke said cutting Lorelai off. She had to be running out of breath for that rant. "I get that it's nothing," he said almost laughing.

"Are you sure, because I know you wanted to talk and I didn't want anything to change that."

"So that's the guy," Luke said sizing him up. He looked like Lorelai's type. Luke did not like him here but he would act cool for Lorelai.

"Yep that's the guy who impregnated me." Lorelai said now teasing him.

"Well he did a good job." Luke said without thinking.

"Impregnating me" Lorelai said trying not to laugh.

"Uh this is a conversation I don't want to get into." Luke said nervously.

"Speaking of impregnating I don't think I ever told you nothing was made that night"

"Oh…well that's good…I-I mean I figured but its good to hear it…I j-just thought we would talk about it…you know Friday but…now I know"

Lorelai couldn't help to think he sounded disappointed, but that could not be. They weren't even dating he couldn't want to have a baby with. He wasn't disappointed she told herself, just like she told herself after her third test.

"Luke you're holding up the game." One of Luke's teammates yelled. That's when they realized Dean was had stopped talking to Rory.

"We'll talk later" Luke said running back to the game.

"Yes we will" Lorelai said going back to work.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Lorelai was talking to Luke, it was the best part of the day. After that, she got a call from her mother, half the town had told her Christopher could not buy her daughter a book and she had yet to go to Luke's. This was just not the day to mess with her.

Finally, when Friday arrived she couldn't wait to help paint with Luke. She started rushing through her day and messing up, finally Michel sent her home muttering something in French. She just couldn't get work down with Luke on her mind.

That night when Christopher, Rory and she stood outside the elder Gilmore's house, she had to prepare herself. She knew what her mother was going to hint at. Her mother just could not understand she wasn't meant to be with Chris. She didn't love him and she didn't think she ever did. When she was younger, she thought she might of but…it was just a teenage crush.

Finally, Lorelai let them with the key her parents gave her last week. She didn't know why but it felt like a trap.

"Hello I didn't hear the doorbell," Emily said when they entered.

"We didn't, we used the key you gave me."

"You didn't knock?"

"No we used the key"

"That key is for emergencies Lorelai not just for to walk into our house. You don't live here any more remember."

"Yes mother" Lorelai said, "I knew it was a trap"

"Well let's not just stand around, take a seat. So Christopher what have you been up to"

"Well I've…"

The doorbell cut him off.

"I'll go get it because they rung the doorbell." Emily said looking at her daughter.

"Ha it's your turn." Lorelai said knowing it was Christopher parents. Emily had told her she had invited them when she called her.

"I haven't seen your parents in quite a number of years. We were practically inseparable for a while." Richard said

"I remember that." Chris said remembering how bad it was then.

"This is weird. These are my other grandparents. I don't even know them. What do I call them?" Rory was nervous what if they didn't like her.

"Call'em what I call'em – ass" Chris said not looking forward to this.

"Chris..." Lorelai said warning him.

"Sorry, my tie's too tight." He said trying to make an excuse.

"Just, uh, call them Straub and Francine. Call them Mr. and Mrs. Hayden. Sir and Ma'am? Why don't you just avoid calling them anything?" Lorelai said trying to make her daughter less nervous.

"Look who's here." Emily said coming back into the living room.

"Hello mother, pop." Chris said

"Christopher." His father returned.

"Christopher, hello." His mother sounded more pleasant then Straub but she could have just taken a happy pill.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hayden, long time no see." Lorelai said

"Lorelai. You look well." Francine replayed

"I am thanks. You remember Rory. You haven't seen her in quite a while."

"No we haven't." Straub replayed snotty

"I think she was just beginning to speak in complete sentences." Francine remembering her only grandchild.

"So not for two years then." Lorelai said trying to make a joke. "She's obviously been talking a long time so I was making a humorous comment sometimes referred to as a 'joke'."

"I see you haven't changed Lorelai."

"No, not at all."

"Rory, hello." Francine said trying to know her granddaughter.

"Hi." Rory said nervously. She curtsied to make a good impression.

"Did you just curtsy?" Lorelai asked in a whispered.

"Shut up." Rory replayed

"Sorry, milady"

"Uh, Straub, Francine, how about a martini?" Richard asked talking to his old friends

"Please." Straub replayed for him and his wife.

"Well Straub, how is retirement treating you?" Richard said trying to start a conversation.

"Yes do tell us about the Bahamas." Emily said joining in.

"You can get an entire island there for the cost of a decent house here." Straub said

"Really?" Richard said interested.

"How about you Richard, any thoughts of retirement crossing your mind?" Straub had to wonder if Richard would ever stop working.

"Oh Straub, if only you could talk him into it. I've given up." Emily thought it would be nice to have her husband home but she didn't see that ever happening.

"We're very pleased about Christopher's business success out in California." Richard said trying to shift the focus off him and retirement.

"Yes, it's taken a while but it seems to be finally coming together. Seems to be." Straub deciding to brag

"Christopher your tie, please." Francine said after Christopher had loosened it.

"Straub and Fran" Rory said starting to clear her throat. "Mr. and Mrs. um...are you enjoying your time here, um...you...two?"

"That she got from you." Christopher said to Lorelai.

"How old are you young lady?" Straub asked ignoring Rory's question.

"16." Was Rory's only replay.

"Dangerous age for girls" Straub said looking at Lorelai.

"Straub" Francine warned her husband.

"Rory is a very special child - excellent student, very bright." Emily said defending her granddaughter.

"You should have a talk with her Straub; she could give you a run for your money." Richard chimed in.

"Is that so?" Straub said looking at Rory.

"That's right."

"Well I think my money's safe." Straub said after he got no replay from Rory.

"I hate President Bush." Lorelai said trying to get the focus off her offspring.

"What?" Straub said

"Lorelai..." Emily warned Lorelai

"Oh boy." Christopher this was going to bad.

"He's stupid and his face is too tiny for his head and I just want to toss him out." Lorelai continued.

"That is the leader of our country young lady." Straub was offended he had voted for him.

"Ignore her." Richard said

"His face is too tiny for his head, what kind of thing is that to say?" Francine didn't understand.

"I see your daughter is just as out of control as ever." Straub said angered.

"Pop please. Let's try and keep it civil." Chris really didn't want a fight.

"Tell me Lorelai, what have you been doing with your life anyway, besides hating successful businessmen. I'm just curious." Straub asked

"Why don't we all go into the dining room?" Emily wasn't ready for a fight. They were supposed to be family.

"Well uh, Straub, I run an inn near Stars Hollow." Lorelai replayed happily.

"Really?" Straub said in a tone that made Lorelai's job seem like crap.

"Yes really." Lorelai said saying strong. She was proud of her job, she was proud of her house and her car and the life she made for Rory and Straub's words were not going to change that.

"Dad come on." Christopher didn't want this to happen

"Nice to see you found your calling."

"Dinner is ready." Emily said.

"Christopher your tie." Francine repeated

"Mom please." His tie was least of their worries

"And is your life everything you hoped it would be?" Straub asked trying to make Lorelai feel bad.

"Yes it is." Lorelai was not going to be upset at his words.

"Because it seems to me you might not want to take such a haughty tone when you announce to the world that you work in a hotel."

"Well there's nothing wrong with where I work." Lorelai said not listening to his low blows.

"Straub please. I'm getting a headache." Francine said her happy pills had to be wearing off.

"Come on Richard; lead us into the dining room, now." Emily said she was not going to have her perfectly planed night ruined.

"If you had attended a university as your parents had planned and as we planned in vain for Christopher, you might have aspired to something more than a blue collared position" Straub once again tried to make Lorelai feel bad. "And I wouldn't give a damn about you derailing your life if you hadn't swept my son along with you."

"Honey go into the next room. Go, go." Lorelai knew her daughter didn't need to hear this.

"I'm going to have to echo Christopher's call for civility here. A mutual mistake was make many years ago by these two, but they have come a long way since." Richard said standing up for his daughter.

"A mutual mistake Richard? This whole evening is ridiculous. We're supposed to sit here like one big happy family and pretend that the damage that was done is over, gone. I don't care about how good a student you say that girl is..." Straub yelled

"Hey!" Straub could say anything about her but not her daughter.

"Our son was bound for Princeton. Every Hayden male attended Princeton including myself, but it all stopped with Christopher. It's a humiliation we've had to live with every day, all because you seduced him into ruining his life. She had that baby and ended his future." Straub yelled and Lorelai knew Rory could hear.

"You recant that Straub!" Richard said grabbing Straub's arm.

"You're spilling my drink." Straub said surprised at Richard's actions.

"You owe my daughter an apology." He yelled

"An apology, that's rich." Straub spat back

"How dare you?" he yelled, "How dare you?"

"Richard what are you doing?" Emily was scared at what Richard might do.

"How dare you come into my house and insult my daughter!"

"Let go of me!"

"Whoa, whoa, what is going on here?" Christopher said breaking them apart.

All Lorelai could do is watch what was happening. She could not believe her father was defending her.

"Shame on you Straub, shame on you for opening all this up again."

"Get your purse Francine." Straub said ready to go.

"My daughter is very successful at what she does." Lorelai was shocked to hear her father say this. It sounded like he was proud of her.

"We're leaving." Straub said heading to the door.

"You're not leaving. I'm kicking you out." Richard said going to his office, leaving Lorelai and Christopher standing the middle of the room.

"And you brought up Bush because?" Christopher asked

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. Wow." Lorelai not realizing what had just happened.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lorelai was out on the balcony think of what had just happened. First the fight with Straub then the fight with her dad. For a moment, she thought he was proud of her but that changed quickly.

"Hey you hiding again." Chris said coming onto the balcony

"Nope just thinking" Lorelai replayed "How did everything get so screwed up?"

"Well I think you know"

"Hey I know" Lorelai said and looked at Chris. He was closer than he was before. Then he got closer and closer until he kissed her. It was a good kiss but something was wrong, something was missing.

Chris started to kiss harder and it was about to lead to something that Lorelai didn't want. That's when she remembered, she was late. She was suppose to talk to Luke. She pushed Chris off of her and jumped into the room.

"Lorelai what's up" he said following her

"I'm late" she yelled and went to get Rory.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lorelai what is going on, you're speeding." Chris asked as she went towards her house.

"I told you, I'm late," she said pulling into her driveway.

Rory and Chris jumped out of the car and waited for Lorelai but she didn't get out.

"I'll be home late," Lorelai said speeding off not even getting her painting clothes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When she got to the diner, it was dark. Luke had to be upstairs.

"Luke" she yelled pounding on the door "I'm sorry"

Luke came downstairs when he heard her yelling. He unlocked the door and looked at her.

"Luke I am so sorry it was an accident I…"

He cut her off. "Was it him? Was it Christopher?"

"Luke…" she couldn't say anything.

"Ok" he nodded "Good-bye" and Luke closed the door and locked it.

"Luke" this was the only time the diner was not opened to her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**That was scary and long.**

**Read and Review**


	9. Do You Care?

**Thanks to my reviews, I really loved all of them. The one thing that saddens me is 60 people have me on there alert list and I got 13 reviews. I mean that is just sad!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luke could not sleep, all he could do is toss and turn thinking of her. He new that Christopher would be trouble. Luke did not even want to think what had happened between him and Lorelai.

Luke was assuming the worst because he hadn't let Lorelai explain. That was what was really killing him. He did not know if anything had really happened but he was so mad that he just closed the diner door and went upstairs, leaving Lorelai behind.

He could have let her explain, then they could be painting and talking, and there might have been kissing but Luke through it away. He had had the entire night planned. They would get to work and approach the real subject slowly, and when they were done he would asked her out if the conversation had gone, has he hoped.

If it were anything else, he would have understood, but him. Lorelai had to have known Luke was uncomfortable with Chris around, how could he not be? It just when it came to Lorelai he did not want anything or anyone to screw up their relationship because it was already going to be hard enough as is.

Maybe Lorelai and him weren't such a good idea. If they every got together they would have to deal with the town, her parents, Christopher and then Rory would have be ok with it. How was he suppose to handle that? On the other hand, how was he suppose to stay away?

To him Lorelai was like a mythical creature, in fact she might be. Luke had taken mythology as a blow off class his senior her of high school. It sounded hard but the teacher was cool and did not give test, which was always a plus.

Luke never really listened in class but he did always remember a few myths or stories that caught his interest. One of them would have to be an old wives tale from Germany. It was about a beautiful woman that would lure fishermen away and kill them. The only reason Luke thought of it now was that that woman was named Lorelai.

Luke thought he was going crazy thinking of old made up tales. He really needed to get some sleep!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lorelai walked down stairs after the worst night of sleep in her life. All she could think about was Luke and how he would never speak to her again. How could she be so stupid? How could she let Chris kiss her? She knew something was up when he came to town. She knew the night with her parents was bad but how could he think that's what she wanted.

When Lorelai came into the kitchen, she saw Chris making coffee. He smiled at her like there was something between them.

"You want some coffee?" Chris asked Lorelai as she came into the kitchen.

"No," was Lorelai's only responds.

"What?" Chris was shocked at what he heard.

"What" Lorelai shoot him a dirty look.

"Lore I know u well enough to know when you turn down coffee something is not right in whoville."

"Well where can I start, my father almost hit a man, I stood not only my best friend but maybe something more, and then you kissed me."

"Wait, what do you mean something more?" Chris asked dumbfounded.

"I mean Luke, my best friend, my night and shining flannel, my diner man, the man I might be in love with most likely wont ever speak to me again because I was late."

"Lorelai I know you don't mean that." Chris said

"What do you mean you know I don't mean that of course I mean that you're not in my head…?"

"Marry me?" Chris said cutting her off.

"What are you insane have you lost your mind I mean how could you think I would marry you?" Lorelai questioned

"Because I no you don't love him. You love me and you always have. We belong together Lore don't you see that?"

"So this is why you came here?" Lorelai asked seeing it all fall into place.

"I told you I came here to tire up loose ends."

"And I'm a loose end?" Lorelai could not believe what she was hearing.

"Lorelai we have a child together, we should have gotten married the second when found out you were pregnant"

"Yes but I didn't want that, you didn't want that."

"I did want that so don't tell me what I wanted or didn't want" Chris yelled getting offensive.

"Chris we were to young it would have never worked" Lorelai stated

"It could have worked, you never gave it a try" Chris shoot back.

"Wouldn't you rather marry for love then for loose ends?"

"I do love you or why do you think I would be hear!"

That through Lorelai back, she thought Chris was for once in his life trying to be a good father but he was just hear to see her.

"So that's why your really here not for Rory"

"Lorelai" Chris said seeing his mistake.

"You almost had me fooled. I really thought you were trying to be a good father. Why am I so stupid?"

"Lorelai you know I'm here for Rory." Chris said seeming guilty.

"After all these years I should have known. I mean how many times did I have to cover for you saying you were busy so you couldn't come or that the card must have gotten lost in the mail." It took a lot to make Lorelai cry but she had silent tears streaming down her face. "After all that for some reason I thought you had changed and yet again I was wrong"

"Lorelai come on you know I love Rory"

"Then why don't you show it. I mean this town acts more like a family than you do. My god my parents can even step up when needed but you are nowhere to be found. Why don't you car, why have you never cared."

"You know I care about Rory"

"Then why don't you show it"

"Because it happened so fast, one minute were dating and having a good time and next your pregnant just out of know where and I'm suddenly suppose to be a father how is that fair?"

"How is it fair that I had to raise her and myself on my own, I had to drop out of school, get a job and a home all on my own? How is it fair that when my friends were at the mall having fun I had to work for are survival at 17 Chris."

"You're not the only one who had to give up stuff"

"No but I was the only one that did!" Lorelai yelled

"I don't want to fight with you," Chris said more calmly

"I gave everything up for that girl Chris, and I wouldn't trade a second of it but you were never there unless you got something of it. Now unless the thing you're trying to get is a better relationship with your daughter, you need to leave." Lorelai said the pain evident in her eyes.

Chris could not say anything it had all been said. Just went into the living room, packed his stuff, and left with a slam of the front door.

Lorelai finally broke down. She had to use the counter to hold her up. She had finally leaned the truth and she wished she hadn't.

Rory came out of her room. She had heard everything, she knew her mom had always given up everything for her but she never realized what it had done to mother. Rory came up behind her mom and hugged her.

"Oh, hi" Lorelai said surprised that Rory was hugging her. She had forgotten Rory was in the other room.

"I'm sorry mom"

"For what?"

"For everything that you had to do or give up, I'm sorry I was born…"

"Rory" Lorelai said turning around to look at her in the face "Don't ever be sorry you were born, you are everything to me and even it was hard I would never change a thing because it made me who I was and brought me where I am."

"I love you mom"

"I love you to kid"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**That's all for today. I know its short but it's all I got. I hope you like it because I worked hard!**


End file.
